Angelina Eden Phanotmhive
Angelina Lilith is a senior member of the Adventurer's Guild and the nursemaid of the Phantomhive Household. She is the daughter of Lillian, a demon who once committed murder against the Grim Reaper Adam Eden. After being rescued by Adventurer Sheila during a Heartless Attack on her home London, she has become a senior member. Appearance She has light blonde hair with two long chunks in curls over her shoulders and light green eyes. As Grell Sutcliff, she takes on his long dark-red hair, shark-like teeth, and bright green eyes. Her Adventurer Uniform consists of a brown jacket with white fur lapel, bottom lining, lines on the torso and arm, and sleeve cuff. On each arm is a dull-colored shield emblem, and pinned to the side of the lapel is a gold badge with tiny orange accents. Shoulder-pads are included, held by a large gold button. A black tube top with a strap at the middle, worn beneath a light brown vest held by two small buttons. A brown buckled strap resides on each shoulder, while a black one with hanging brown straps wraps around the bottom. The top is shaped to expose the middle of the collarbone and chest, and hanging from the collar is white fabric and a small gold ornament. Light brown pants with very skinny, pale vertical lines and white fabric where the pockets are located. A brown belt with a silver buckle is included with a small pouch on the right hip. A tall pair of leather boots with a black platform sole and pointed heel. The side of the leg and lining around the top has a furry fabric. Beneath the top are two buckled straps. A black army hat with a thin line of gold around the center and a badge with a star on it and wings. A gold bead chain hangs from a button on each side over a rim. Long brown half-finger leather gloves. A holster with a pistol. When first living in the Yugioh Abridged Dimension, she at first wears an over-the-shoulder top with a spaghetti strap tied behind the neck. The ends of the elbow-length sleeves are ruffled. Both the sleeve cuffs and the hem are trimmed with black lace. A dark grey ruffled skirt lined by black lace. The skirt is shaped to reveal a secondary black skirt with lace trim. A pair of black tights with a flowery design. A pair of black knee-high boots with heels. Black laces run up the front. Black lace accents the top of each boot. A black lace headband with black teardrop beads on the front. A black lace choker with a ribbon wrapped around the middle and tied into a bow on the back. Three black bead dangles hang from the front. A right wrist bracelet made of black lace. A single black ring is worn on her middle finger. After getting used to being with Marik's Council, she then wore A pink and white dress. Grey ankle socks, with ruffles around the ankle and blue bows at the back. A pair of pastel pink and off-white boots. White knitted arm warmers, which end in a ring of white fur with a small pink bow attached. Personality Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:English Category:Evil Council Member Category:Grim Reaper Category:Demon